


Erica

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Mourning, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erica

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys... I don't want her to be dead, I refuse to believe it, but I wrote this anyway. I think it could be better. Maybe I'll add something to it later.

It's daylight, 8AM by the time they get Boyd and Cora back to Derek's apartment. They tuck Cora into Derek's bed and Boyd gets tucked under the blanket on the couch. 

"Stay here, keep an eye on them." Derek says, putting a hand on Isaac's shoulder. 

"What are you going to do?" Isaac asks, he's sitting against the wall in between the two unconscious werewolves. 

"I'll be back before you have to go to school." Derek replies as he heads towards the door, choosing not to look back.

***

Derek had left Erica... Erica's body, she's dead and it just doesn't seem real, it can't be real. Derek picked her, picked her of all the other teenagers in Beacon Hills. He'd gotten her killed and now her body laid rapped in a blanket in the burnt out shell of the Hale house where Derek had left her after he'd found her locked in the closet.

Derek folds back the blanket so he can see her face, lets his fingers trail over her hair. Her skin is pale, revealing the veins that have turned black. She was poisoned, they let it seep through her, slow and painful. Derek knows what wolfsbane poisoning feels like and he hates that Erica had to injure that. It makes Derek so angry, so uncontrollably angry, but there is nothing he can do. Not right now. So instead of tearing after the Alpha Pack and shredding them like he wants to he picks up Erica's body and carries her outside. 

***

The wolfsbane rope he winds around Erica's body burns his hands but it's an old ritual. Binding the body of a werewolf in ropes of wolfsbane is supposed to protect them from harm in the next life. Derek's not really sure he believe's it, but it's a way to honour the dead, all Erica deserves all the honour she can get.  
The grave he digs isn't as deep as he'd like, but he does his best. He lowers her carefully into the ground, then just sits on the ground beside the grave and looks at her. This shouldn't have happened. She was supposed to live, he was supposed to protect her, promised to protect her, and it's selfish to think it, but Derek has lost so many people already he shouldn't have to lose another. 

"Derek?" Derek flinches and looks up to see Stiles, phone in one hand and car keys in the other.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks eyes going back to the grave and Erica's silent, still form.

"Scott called... or... well, technically Isaac called Scott and he was busy with Mr Argent so Scott called me. I knew where you'd be." Derek doesn't ask how Stiles knew where he'd be, he doesn't think it matters right now. Not when Stiles is kneeling down in the dirt next to him, hand resting on Derek's arm. And its just that, Stiles hand on his arm, as they sit side by side next to a shallow grave that holds one of their friends, one of their Pack. Derek hears Stiles sniffle, looks sideways at him and see's the tears. Derek says nothing, just watches the silent tears running down Stiles's face. And Derek's grateful, because he can't cry, has cried to much already, is to angry to cry, but Stiles can, and Derek is glad that there is someone here to cry for Erica. Derek lifts his arm and wraps it around Stiles's shoulders, pulling the teenager close to his side.  


The fill in the grave together, pushing the dirty slowly with their bare hands. There are still tears on Stiles's face and the dirty gets stuck in the wet tracks making him look dirty, old and tired. When they're done, Derek helps Stiles to stand and they walk back to their cars. Derek keeps his arm around Stiles's shoulders. When they stop next to the Jeep Stiles turns to face Derek. 

"We need to talk... The bodies... the people that died, it wasn't them..." Stiles trails off, eyes looking back they way they came, towards where Erica is. "They didn't kill anyone, Boyd and Cora... and we need to talk about it." Stiles sighs, "But not now... tomorrow... today; today's about her." Derek nods, he understands, today is about remembering Erica, everything else can wait till tomorrow.


End file.
